An Emptiness Filled
by DarkHeart81
Summary: It's a cold rainy night. A girl stops on a bridge to think. A boy finds her before it's too late. They find comfort and love in each other.


**

An Emptiness Filled  


**By: DarkHeart81  
  
This is just a short little song fic I came up with while listening to the song _I'm With You_. I hope you like it.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I own the song _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne.  
**  
**"Speech" – 'Thoughts' – **_Lyrics_  
**  
============================================================================  
  
'It's been seven years.' A girl thought as she walked down the deserted road. 'Seven years since my life became a living hell.' The night air is cold. Not the kind of cold that bites at your skin, sucking the heat from your body like a vampire sucks blood. But the kind of cold that seems to numb your senses, amplifying your troubles. "It seems like so much long then that." She whispered as her raven hair blew in the chill wind.  
  
**_I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark _  
**  
The girl stopped at the center of a bridge to look out over the water slowly flowing past below her. She isn't there to meet anyone since there isn't anyone she wants to see. To be as physically alone as she felt inside was why she is there. But at the same time she had almost felt drawn to this spot. She could have chosen a hundred different directions to walk in but she had felt compelled to journey through the darkness of the countryside.  
  
**_I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound_  
**  
As she stood there looking out at the water she felt like someone should have been there waiting for her. The girl felt something wet land on her face as a clap of thunder sounded in the distance. "Great, now it's going to rain." She muttered to herself as the sky seemed to fall around her. Drowning the ground with its downpour of rain.   
  
She listened to its quiet beat on the cement and the occasional clap of thunder. For some reason she kept expecting to hear footsteps or a car or some sign that she's not alone. But there's just the silence of the countryside during a spring night's storm.  
  
**_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home _  
**  
'By now they've probably discovered that I'm not home.' The raven-haired girl thought as she brushed rain soaked hair from her eyes. 'Home. . .I don't know why I call it that. That place has never felt like a home to me.' A bolt of lighting strikes one of the lights on the bridge, causing a shower of sparks to rain down on the pavement. But she barley notices it as she moves closer to the edge of the bridge. 'The place is more like a museum. A place where I'm kept, preserved, so that people can see me and take pictures of me for their scrapbooks. "I was able to go inside the home of the champ once." They'll tell their grandchildren one day. "And I got to meet his daughter." That's how I'll be remembered, as "his daughter," not as a person with my own thoughts and dreams. But as the daughter of some man who lied and cheated his way to fame.' The girl said in her mind. 'People are so stupid. They think I'm happy with my life because of a smile I put on for the camera.' Her tears blend in with the rain, making it impossible to tell that she's crying. 'But I'm miserable. I'm alone.' Somewhere far off on the river a boat sounds its horn. The sound is low and deep. Almost lonely. To the girl it sounds like someone calling out to some unseen person in an effort to bring them home.  
  
**_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life_  
**  
"Why am I alive anyway?" She asked the pounding rain, the rain seemed to fall harder in response. "If I'm simply on this planet to help with my father's public image then life's a cruel joke." She spat. 'My father. What a joke. He hasn't acted like my father in years. All he cares for now is money, fame, and women. All of which he has because of what he claims to have done seven years ago. But I know that he couldn't of done all that he's claimed.' She said while looking up into the sky, the pouring rain stinging her eyes. 'I just can't prove it.'  
  
**_Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you_  
**  
'I wish that I could leave. Leave all the fame and fortune behind and live a life out of the public's eye.' The girl thought to herself as she closed her eyes. 'I wish fairy tales were real and that I had a knight in shining armor to rescue me from this life.' A weak smile tugged at her lips at the thought. 'A knight who wants me and loves me for who I am and not for whose daughter I happen to be.' In her mind she saw a gallant knight riding through the pouring rain on a steed of pure white. He seemed to glow in the darkness of night. The rain seemed to fall everywhere but on him and his horse. In her mind she saw him stop in front of her and offer his hand. She accepted and he pulled her from her feet and onto the horse. She watched him turn and face her and felt his lips press to hers. She saw herself riding off with the knight and living happily ever after just like in the fairy tales that were read to her as a child. A sudden clap of thunder shatters the image in her mind and she opens her eyes again. She knows that the idea is pure fantasy. The girl reasoned that if it was possible then the knight would have had a face and not been a mere outline if a person.  
  
**_im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know_  
**  
"All I want is someplace to call home. Someplace where I can do what I want without needing to worry about what some nosey reporter might see." She told the weeping sky with a whisper. "I want someone who will be my friend. Who I can talk to about anything. Who can love me as a flesh and blood person. But I don't know anyone like that. Even those who I call friends don't know the real me. And even if they did they'd probably sell the information to some newspaper."  
  
**_cause nothings going right   
and everythings a mess   
and no one likes to be alone _  
**  
Her life has been a mess ever since her father became famous. Everything seemed to go wrong when he won the Tenkaichi Budokai. A wall seemed to spring up around her shortly after that day. She has been alone since that day. And the loneliness has been slowly eating away at her.  
  
**_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home _  
**  
As she stood in the pouring rain all she wanted is someone to care for her. Someone who she could go home with and not have to worry about what may come of it. But she knew that it's just wishful thinking. Fate has dealt her aces and eights in the poker game of life, the dead man's hand. It seems as though she is destined to live her life and die alone.  
  
**_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new _  
**  
She closed her eyes and saw her knight again. But he seemed more distant now. And it wasn't really herself she saw riding with him into the night.  
  
**_I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _  
**  
She saw herself in her room sitting in front of a mirror. Her reflection looked back at her with bright happy eyes. Eyes that aren't her own. Behind her reflection is a shape but she can't make out. Her reflection's lips moved, forming silent words. But she couldn't put words to the movements.  
  
**_oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea _  
**  
"Why is life so confusing? Why can't there be simple answers to questions? Why do I long to live a life I can't have? Why am I talking to myself?" She asked. 'Maybe you're going crazy.' A voice in her mind suggested. The girl smiled dryly in response.  
  
**_It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you _  
**  
'Then maybe I should check myself into the loony bin.' She mused. "At least it'd be someplace I've never been." The girl muttered to the falling rain before a dark thought crossed her mind. 'I've never been to the afterlife either.' Her eyes closed as she thought about how it would feel to leap from the bridge. And she thought about how the world would react to her death. She saw her father standing beside her grave. A look of wanting to get this over with because he has more important things to do is firmly entrenched on his face. But as she watches the image a figure descends from the sky and extends his hand. He, like the knight, is purely an outline with no real detail.  
  
**_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new _  
**  
The girl takes his hand and is pulled towards him to be encircled by his arms. She doesn't ask what he is going to do or where he is going as he takes to the air with her in his arms. She doesn't care where they are going.  
  
**_I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_  
**  
All she knows is that this dream, for some strange reason, feels much closer to reality. Almost as if this dream could really happen. But again the images are shattered by a clap of thunder and she is thrown back into reality. She knows that she can never truly be happy with her father's fame hanging over her like a curse. Polluting the waters of her life and forcing her to be alone because no one wants to know the girl that is his daughter. She figured that is what she must be destined for. To live in the shadow of her father, alone and lonely in a world worshiping a man who she felt is nothing but a liar and a fraud. And the thought of spending the rest of her life without anyone by her side hurt, it hurt more deeply then anything she has felt before. And she vowed in that moment that she wouldn't allow it to happen. "Goodbye." She whispered before leaning forward and plummeting from the side of the bridge.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind was cold as it whipped against a boy's face while he flew through the air. On this day seven years ago he had lost his father. A man more deserving of life then anyone else the boy has ever known. A man who had sacrificed himself to try and correct a mistake made by his son. That day had been warm but in the mind of the boy, this cold rainy night seemed much more fitting. He was cold and wet from the rain but he didn't use his mastery over the energy of life to warm his body or dry his clothes. He took the cold and the rain as punishment for what he did. In his mind he didn't deserve to be warm and dry.  
  
But in the boy's mind he knew that he wasn't simply here because of what happened seven years ago. He is there, at least in part, to be alone. Of course all he had to do is ask his friends or family to leave the room and they would. But that wasn't really the kind of alone he's looking for. He wanted to be as alone in the physical world as he felt in his heart. It was strange really. He hadn't minded not having any friends his own age a few years ago. Or at least he told himself it was merely a friend he wanted and longed for. But in truth he wanted someone who could be so much more then a friend.  
  
As he neared a dimly lit bridge, something caught his attention. Below him is a single person standing on the edge of the bridge. Looking closer he can see that it is a girl. 'What's she doing way out here?' He asked himself before seeing the girl fall from the bridge. The boy reacts without even thinking as he swoops down to save her.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl, keeping her eyes tightly closed, felt the wind beating against her face as she fell, awaiting the plunge into the water below. But the impact with the chilly water didn't come. Instead she felt something completely unexpected. She felt a set of arms around her waist. The embrace is strong yet tender at the same time. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see that she is flying through the air. Turning her head, she sees a boy about her age. He is glowing with pure white light as he caries her through the air. As she turns back to watch where they are going, a faint smile brightens her face. 'My knight in shining armor.' She mused as the boy landed in a clearing and released her before throwing a capsule. With a puff of smoke and a tiny explosion a small house appeared.  
  
**_Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new _  
**  
Just like in her dream the boy extended his hand. When she took it he led her into the house. The warmth of the interior made the girl realize just how cold she had been. She looked around the small one room home. It was simply decorated with a few pieces of furniture. A crackling fire in the fireplace, lit automatically when the house was released from its capsule, was the most extravagant thing in the small home. Turning back to tell the boy thanks, she finds that he is right behind her, forcing her to look up because of his height.  
  
As they stood there looking into each other's eyes they did something neither expected. The boy slowly leaned down while the girl stood on the toes, and they kissed. The kiss deepened as the boy put his arms around the girl, holding her close.  
  
**_I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you_  
**  
Neither cared that they didn't know each other's names. It didn't seem to matter at the moment. Without any words, as if in unspoken agreement, they moved towards the bed. Both knew what was sure to happen the instant they reached its soft surface. But again neither cared. All they knew is that the ache in their hearts had eased the moment their lips met. And now they wanted to do whatever is required to make the pain vanish completely.  
  
**_I'm with you  
_**  
Their clothes seemed to vanish, neither even realized that they had removed their clothes until they began to make love. There was no other way to describe what they were doing. To say that they were having sex just didn't fit. What they're doing lacked any sense of urgency. Their movements were only designed to bring them closer in body and soul with pleasure being a side effect. Both seemed to know exactly what the other wanted as they made love. Their movements changing to fill some unspoken desire within the other, at times that desire wasn't even realized until it was fulfilled. Both could tell that it was their first time. There was clumsiness in some of their actions. But that unease of movement seemed to make it better. It made them equal. Neither knowing what to do yet doing it without thinking.  
  
**_I'm with you..._  
**  
Firelight danced over the two lovers as they lay quietly under the covers of the bed, a thin sheen of sweat on their skin. The boy's arms wrapped around the girl, holding her. Both knew what they had just done wouldn't be understood by all. But neither cared what others might think for they had no doubts or regrets about their actions. Both knew that they'd never leave the person beside them, that they would be there for each other no matter what the future may bring. The ache in their hearts is gone. Vanquished by what they have done.  
  
The girl touched the bite mark on her neck that was put there by the boy in whose arms she lay. She couldn't remember when he had done it, nor could she remember when she had bitten him in kind, but that too didn't matter. Even though the action seemed strange it also seemed right, like they were meant to do it. A smile spread across her lips as she teetered on the verge of sleep. 'He's so warm. My knight in shining armor, my prince charming, is like my own personal heater.' She thought with a smile before remembering something. "Can I ask you something?" She practically whispered. The words are the first either had spoken since meeting.  
  
'Yes.' The boy thought, 'Ask me anything and I'll answer as best I can.' As he lay there that was exactly what he was prepared to do. He would of told her his deepest darkest secrets if she were to ask. He would have bared his soul to her and revealed everything that is his to reveal. All she had to do was ask him. But what she, the angel as he saw her at the moment, asked caught him off guard.  
  
"What's your name?" Her voice barely audible as she, with closed eyes, rests her head on the boy's chest.   
  
The boy blinked several times while wondering why she would ask such a question. It was such a simple and basic question that he never thought that it would be what she wanted to know. But he quickly realized that neither had said a single word since they met. Even when they had made love neither had spoken. They hadn't needed to. Each seemed to know exactly what the other wanted. He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful lying there in his arms. "Gohan." He replied after several seconds. "What's yours?"  
  
"Videl." She whispered in response.  
  
Gohan's smile grew as his eyes sparkled. His mind suddenly putting words to what he felt in his heart. "I love you." He whispered. "My Videl."  
  
In response the girl sighed as she smiled again. "I love you too. My Gohan." She replied before drifting off to sleep. As she slept she could see herself before the mirror again. This time she is able to make out the indiscernible shape behind her reflection. It is Gohan. His arms are wrapped around her reflection's waist. And like before her reflection's lips move. "I'm with you." This time the words are there in her mind like she had said them herself.  
  
The reflection of Gohan smiles in response before mouthing his reply, "And I'm with you."  
  


============================================================================  
  
So what did you think?  
  
Please review.  



End file.
